1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a battery cover, and particularly to a battery cover for use in a portable electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high technology products almost anytime and anywhere.
Batteries are widely used in these portable electronic devices and, a battery cover is typically used to secure the battery within the portable electronic device. However, existing battery covers are hard to be disassembled or installed and they tend to be damaged as a result.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.